The Love of My Life
by jackandkimkickwriter
Summary: A guy and a girl have been best friends since as long as they can remember. They fell in love back in seventh grade. Through the ups and the downs, they've stayed strong. This is the story of Jackson Reed Brewer (17) and Kimberly Morgan Crawford (16). OCs: Alexander Reuben Brewer (15) Maksim Reading Brewer (14) Tessa Cassidy Crawford (9) Camden Jay Crawford (3)


The almost one year old Jackson was extremely excited to meet his new little friend. Mommy's friend told him that her name was going to be Kimberly. Having been able to talk for a month now, it's all he could talk about. Before even being born, Kimberly was already referred to by Jack as "Kimmy." "Kimmy and Jackson..." Was the start of about every sentence that came out of his little mouth.

It was October tenth and it was less than two months away from his first birthday when Kimmy was born. He wasn't allowed to go into the waiting room right away because he wasn't family and he was too little. He started to tear, "Jackson see Kimmy." He started crying when his mom argued and got them to let him in.

He saw the small, four pounds, three ounce baby girl. His young eyes gleamed with love. He leaned down to her and kissed her forehead.

Two years after Kim was born, Jack and Kim were inseparable. "Mommy, when are they gettin' here?" Kimberly's mom, Gladys, quietly laughed. Jackson spoke, "Yeah, Glady, our party's startin' soon." Jackson's mom, Amy, spoke, "Don't worry kids, they'll be here soon." With Jack turning four and Kim turning three in a three month span, they were having a combined birthday party, which they couldn't have been happier about. Jack went over to his little brothers, Alexander and Maksim. "You guys ready for a party?"

About an hour into the party, all the kids were outside playing with the hose and in the sprinkler. Jack's older cousin, James (ten) sprayed the hose at the two birthday kids. They were giggling profusely at the cold, yet fun water. Finally, as the kids were drying off in the surprisingly early November weather, Amy brought out their cake. Jack and Kim sat down next to each other. Kim's dad, Kyle, lit the candles. They started singing to the two birthday kids. They blew out the candles and smiled for the camera. Jack's dad, Frank, cut the cake and handed it out the hungry kids ranging from three to fourteen years old. Jack and Kim started to smear the icing on each other's faces. They were giggling really hard and by the end of the night they were on the couch, sleeping.

By now Jack was seven years old and Kim was six. They walked into their first grade class holding hands. They found their seats and learned that they were one seat away from each other, to their dismay. Another young boy walked in, and saw his name between the two best friends. He sat down and looked at Jack, "Hi, my name is Jeremiah. I'm seven." Jack smiled, "My name is Jack. I'm seven too!" Jeremiah smiled huge, "Wanna be best friends, Jack?" He nodded, "Sure Jeremiah!" Jack didn't notice, but Kim was upset at him making a new friend in just one minute.

Jack and Jeremiah were playing together at recess, "You know, you're name is really long. I think I'll call you Jerry." Jerry smiled, "Okay." Then Jack remembered he hadn't seen Kim in a while, "I'll be right back, Jerry." Jerry nodded and Jack ran over to where he saw the long, blonde hair. "Kimmy, there you are!" "Leave me alone Jackie." Jack sat down next to his life-long best friend. "Kimmy, why don't you come play with me and Jerry?" She looked down, "I don't like Jerry. He stealed my best friend." Jack was confused, "But, I'm your best friend." Kim started to cry, "He taked you from me." Jack shook his head, "No Kimmy, he's just my new best friend. You've been my best friend forever. I was there when you were born. We're always going to be best friends." Jack grabbed her hand and she put her head on his shoulder.

Finally, they hit middle school. Jack and Jerry being eleven, Kim being ten. Kim was at home helping her mom with her new little sister, Tessa. "Mom?" Gladys looked up, "Yeah, Kim?" Kim took a deep breath, "I think Jack's cute." Gladys laughed a little, "I figured. Just give it time. You aren't even eleven yet. You've known him for your entire life. If you like him in two, three years, go for it." She smiled, "I'm going to go over and walk to school with him." Her mom nodded and she kissed her little sister's forehead, "See ya Tess. Bye mom."

She walked across the street to Jack's, not having seen him for about three weeks, as he was on vacation. She rung the doorbell and he answered the door. She noticed the brace on his wrist, "What happened Jack!?" He chuckled, "Kimmy, I have two brothers who are eight and nine, and a cousin who's seventeen. We all shared two bedrooms and a bathroom for three and a half weeks. James broke it." Kim giggled and Jack pulled her into a big hug, "I wish you could've come with us." She shrugged, "I would have. But my mom just had the baby and with having to split my time between mom and dad, I just couldn't." Jack chuckled, "Well, at least we can start middle school together. Just like we start every other year?" Kim smiled and grabbed his non-broken hand and they walked to school together, hand-in-hand.


End file.
